


Getting some Dick

by Melyaliz



Series: DC Tumblr works [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: A collection of Dick Grayson requests I have gotten on Tumblr.





	1. Late days mean cereal in a cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember: you can request anything on my Tumblr. Or here I guess. I love getting ideas.

Daisy let out a low growl as she dashed around her apartment. Large papers under one hand as she tried to pour cereal into her “Wonder woman has nothing on me” Coffee mug that her boss had given her for Christmas.

Honestly, he should have gotten her a Lamborghini with all the work she put in for him. Honestly, she had been up all night at the office putting out fires only to have to get up two hours after she had finally gotten home to get ready for her presentation that morning.

To say this was a crazy week was an understatement.  

Snatching a spoon from you threw it into your cup before bolting out the door. After shoving your papers in the back seat you jumped into the front seat taking a large bite of your cereal before tearing out of the parking garage under your apartment.

To say Daisy was driving recklessly was a slight understatement as she weaved through Gotham City morning traffic. Her eyes kept darting from the clock on her dash to the road as she shoveled sugary cereal into her mouth. “Come on, come on, come one,” she said praying the clock would slow even just a few seconds.

Police lights flashed as she almost took out a fire hydrant. “Damn it!” she screamed as she pulled over. Could this week get any worse? She was definitely going to be late now and there was NOTHING she could do about it.

Then things got worse as a VERY hot police officer walked up to her window. Of course! Of course, she would get the hottest police officer on the force pull her over. Now she had to bluster her way through talking to this total Adonis of a man while he looked down at her laughing at her total mortal state.

Slowly she rolled down her window looking up at him, her mug of cereal in her hand, spoon still in her mouth.

“Ma’am did you realize how fast… are you eating cereal?” Daisy slowly pulled the spoon out of her mouth her cheeks flushing.

“Don’t just me! It’s been a rough week… can I just have my ticket?”

The officer stood back up letting out a loud laugh, “Ok,” he said once he had calmed down, “Where are you going?”

Confused Daisy told him as his eyes darted to the posters in her back seat. “Cool,” then turning he walked back to his car, turned on the siren and pulled up in front of her.

“Follow me,” he said over the loudspeaker before pulling into traffic.

Daisy would have sat in total shock if she wasn’t in such a rush. What was the saying? Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Well, this girl wasn’t going to look in any mouths, just get to the office.

Believe it or not with a cop car making everyone clear a path for her Daisy made it to work with 5 minutes to spare.

Getting out of his car the officer opened her door for her and even helped her carry all her work into the conference room. Again, if Daisy could walk into her office with the hottest guy she had ever met at her side she wasn’t going to argue. And the jealous looks from that front desk bitch Janis (who, may she add, had told Daisy she would be an old spinster once.) was giving her may have been the icing on the cake. Take that Janis!

Once she had everything set up she turned to her savior.

“Thanks… uhhh…”

“Dick.” he held out his hand.

“Daisy,” she said taking it, “You saved my life today.”

“Just part of the job,” he said winking.

“Well I bet you would give even Batman a run for his money”

This earned her yet another laugh, a very long and hard one. Probably a little longer and hard than it should have. But hey, if she could make a hot guy like Dick laugh she wasn’t complaining.

“Well if you ever want to eat cereal in your car again, call me,” he said handing her a small piece of paper. Then turning he started to leave but paused at the door, “Oh but let’s make sure it’s in park this time.”


	2. She’s a 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a longer story I will never write. The idea of meeting Dick's ex's is probably not great for the ego.

“I am so excited to meet you!” the beautiful woman said pulling her into an embrace. Jordan looked up at her in just pure shock. Unable to figure out what to say. Sure learning about Dick’s… nighttime activities had been overwhelming. But meeting his hero friends was something else entirely.

Also his super hot exes.

“Wait, THAT’S your ex? Shit Dick…” she hissed behind the red head’s back as she pointed at her from behind her hand so only he could see.

“What?”

“I’m way insecure right now.”

“You met Barbara.”

“Yeah but… I mean I was pretty insecure with her too but like, I figured if she was the worst I had to deal with I’d be ok… I mean don’t get me wrong, Barbara is hot but dude Starfire is like… a 20”

“Well I think you’re a 100”

Jordan rolled her eyes taking his hand, her thumb running over the top of his hand.  “I guess this is what it’s like isn’t it?” Dick turned confused.

“Like what?”

“Like dating a super hot guy? They have super hot ex’s”

“Probably not a good time to tell you we were married.” He couldn’t help but smile, why was she so cute?

“Dude that’s not funny.” Dick’s heart suddenly dropped when he noticed her eyes didn’t hold it’s normal lighthearted twinkle. She really was upset about this. Or at least struggling with it a little. Maybe this was too much for her. She did just find out he was Nightwing a few weeks ago.

She had met Barbara months earlier and was totally fine, in fact, the two girls had ended up getting drinks that weekend.

He wasn’t use to this, introducing someone to both his words. Especially someone who knew him as Dick first. A Non-hero. A mere moral as Jordan liked to call herself. But the way she had taken to meet the rest of his Gotham family he had just assumed she would be ok with meeting his Titan friends.

Although it wasn’t his friend’s that seemed to freak her out, it was the 6’4 Tamaranian.

“Are you really upset?”

“Are you? I mean you had THAT and now you have this…” there it was, the twinkle. She was making jokes again, all was good. Gently let out a laugh of relief.

“Do you want to sleep with her?”

“Maybe…”


	3. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my good friend Werewitchling on Tumblr. She wanted something cute and fluffy during Christmas even with that "They like each other but haven't admitted it yet" vibe. Hope I did it justice.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!?” you cried throwing tinsel into the air as Dick Grayson opened the door to the mansion. Silently you thanked God it was your best friend and not one of his more sultry brothers. You weren’t in the mood to be impaled because Damian couldn’t get the little glitter specks out of his hair.

Not today anyway,

Not on Christmas eve.

The best f-ing holiday there is.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Dick cried lunging at you picking up over his shoulder. Causing you to almost drop the tin of cookies you were holding.

“Grayson what are you doing!?!” you squealed as he spun you around.

“Dancing!” was his simple reply.

“If you put me down we can go get the gifts and other stuff.”

“Quick put her down!” Jason said walking into the main hall. “I demand gifts!”

“Fine”

You chuckled at the older boy’s pout. “Here, peppermint cookies that I promised Alfred,” you said handing him the tin.

“Cool take these to the kitchen, Jason.”

“WHAT WHY….”

“I’m going to help Santa get the gifts.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Fine whatever, but don’t blame me if I eat all these before they make it to the kitchen.”

“I won’t, come one my trusty reindeer.” you waved toward Dick to follow you. He let out another laugh running up behind you to shove your hoodie over your head then bolt out the door. “What the… DICK!”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!”

After many more pranks and a bit of a tinsel fight later you successfully unloaded all the gifts under the tree. Miraculously only one ended up getting slightly rumpled when Dick tried to balance three on his head.

“I have perfect balance look.”

You had been able to catch two but the third ended on the ground. Luckily it wasn’t breakable.

Everyone was now cuddled up around the tree eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate.

By everyone, it was really just you, Dick and Jason.

“There was an altercation at the mall, Christmas rush,” Jason said flopping down in between you and Dick. Much to Dick’s annoyance. A strategic move by the younger man.

“Why aren’t you guys there?”

“They have it handled,” Jason said propping his feet up on the coffee table as he took a bite of his 8th cookie.

“You got grounded?”

“NO!”

“How did you know!?!” Dick laughed as Jason frowned at you a small dusting of white powder on his nose from the cookies. Serves him right for breaking up the band.

“Why didn’t you go?” you asked Dick over Jason.

“I’m on call, plus, you were coming over.”

“Because apparently, you can’t trust your best girl with me” Jason added running his fingers through his hair winking at you. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. It had been like this for weeks now. Jason alluding to the fact that you guys were more than just good friends. Little gestures that he thought went unnoticed (they didn’t) and comments with loaded meanings. He had even started to call you Dick’s “best girl” like some 1960’s TV show.

Filled with both hot chocolate and the excitement of Christmas you and Dick both ended up playing music and dancing around the room in Santa hats. Jason watching with his own hat sitting lopsided on his head. Refusing to participate in the festivities. Typical grinch. 

You and Dick danced around the tree until you were both laughing and totally breathless.

“Ahem”

“Yeah they have been like this for hours”

You turned to see the rest of the family. Cass coming up to you pulling you into a hug.

“Merry Christmas to you too!” you told her hugging her back. “How was the mall?”

“This is why I get all my shopping done early,” Tim said sitting down only to be shoved away from the cookies by Damian who wanted to be the first only to discover Jason had helped himself to a good portion of them.

“Well I better love them,” Jason said quickly snagging another cookie out from under Damian. The younger boy was about to pull a punch when Bruce sat down in between them.

“I thought we were supposed to wait until Christmas.”

“It is Christmas,” you said pointing to the clock which clearly read 1 am.

That was all you needed to say before everyone descended upon the gifts. It was laughing, screaming, and a few thinly veiled threats.

“Drake, what even is this?” Damian asked hoping up a bottle of what looked like shampoo.

“A new personality.” Tim said, “It clearly states that on the label.”

Soon everyone was sitting around the fire just enjoying the warm glow. As you looked around you noticed it was really just you and Dick who were still awake. Everyone else cuddled up together.

“They are so peaceful,” you said as you looked around the room. Dick laughed lightly putting an arm around you pulling you closer to him.

“They are kind of dysfunctional but they are my family.”

“Yeah” you nodded understanding what he meant. No matter how crazy it got it was moments like this that reminds you how important your loved ones were.

“Oh before I forget,” Dick said pulling out a small box, “Merry Christmas”

“But you already got me matching PJs and slippers,” you said looking down at the small box.

“Yeah well, this was just a little something extra.”

Slowly you opened it to see a small silver bracelet. Nothing fancy, the letter to your first name with & R charms in the center. “So no matter where I am, you know I’m right there next to you,” Dick said.

“I love it” you whispered feeling your heart speed up. With the glow of the first and the closeness of your bodies, it all felt very romantic. “But Dick, who’s R?”

The dark haired man paused for a moment, unsure what you meant than burst out laughing.


	4. Dumpster Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Hi! May I have a batboy ship if they’re still open? I’m 5'2, have brown hair, green eyes, and wear glasses. I’m shy but sweet, as stubborn as a person can be, bubbly, sensitive, and sarcastic. I like classic and alternative rock, painting, playing video games, and I tend to sing a lot. I tend to say before I think so that can be a problem and I’m really protective of loved ones even if I don’t always show it. My self-esteem isn’t great and I also have depression but I’m getting better about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, you can always request stuff on my Tumblr (Melyaliz). This one was kind of short because it was before I started really knowing how I wanted my ships to go. Things have changed a lot since.

You met Dick in a dumpster one night while walking home.

I mean you shouldn’t have been walking home alone in Gotham but we will ignore that at the moment.

Let me say that again. You met Dick in a dumpster.

Well, you met Nightwing really.

His hero night had gone wrong and had barely gotten away before passing out in a quiet alleyway. That alleyway just happened to be the back door to your apartment that you would sometimes use.

Dick woke up to find you over him cleaning up his wounds. The sound of some classic rock (that you may or may not have been singing along with) playing -not too loud- in the background.

“You’re up,” you said slightly embarrassed at the whole situation.

“Yeah, your bed’s really comfortable”

“Thanks, I’m pretty attached to it.”

“Do you mind telling me how I got here?” Dick asked patting the spot next to him for you to sit, “Not that I’m complaining”

You had sat down next to him explaining how you had found him brought him back to your place and patched him up. The two of you ended up talking for hours about all different types of stuff.

Dick loves your personality. How you can be bubbly just like him and he finds your sarcasm pretty funny. You once took on Jason in a sarcasm match single handily taking him down. Dick had never laughed so hard.

Dick also understands depression and when you are suffering from it he will just take you in his arms and hold you telling you how wonderful and great you are.


	5. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous 20&31 nightwing and deathstroke:)
> 
> 20: “You should see me in my old uniform. I’m pretty sure it still fits.”
> 
> 31: “I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one for a while until I was inspired by a friend's oc. https://soepicsokim.tumblr.com/

“Stop it!” You cried landing next to Nightwing doubling over in laughter clutching your chest. “I can’t breath,” you gasped between fits of giggles.

Rain splattering around you from the dark night sky. The mood of the depressing city strongly contrasting your own.

Nightwings smile matched your own as he stood holding out a small foldable cloth he used to shield your from some of the rain. It honestly wasn’t really working, not that you really cared.

“I promise, You should see me in my old uniform. I’m pretty sure it still fits.”

“Pixi pants and all? Oh GOD, I have to see that” you said wiping away tears as you caught your breath.

“Well if you would accept my invitation to come over I can show you tonight.”

You looked up at him through wet lashes rain drenching you to the bone “your slick boy wonder,” you said leaning forward getting up on your tiptoes. Nightwing mimicked your movement his smile fading slightly as his nose brushed yours.

Your lips were just about to touch when you pulled away “but not that slick” and spun around letting your wet hair fly around you as you moved. “See you next time Boy Wonder”

“Next time” he whispered just loud enough for you to hear over the rain.

——

“Stop it!” You cried landing next to Nightwing. Deathstroke’s face light up as he saw you.

“It’s about time you showed up.” he snickered “I knew if I found the boy wonder you wouldn’t be far behind” you winced knowing this was a trap. Know that all Slade really wanted was your powers. Wanted you. You had been running so long for him, from your destiny. It felt like forever.

But it didn’t matter. When it came to the boy in blue you would give it all up.

You thought back to how had just been an orphan, alone in the world. You would use your powers for your own gain, to survive. You would do what you had to and at the end that meant selling yourself to one of the most dangerous men, there was. At that time it didn’t matter, your life meant nothing.

Then you met him. All smiles and sweet comments. You always told yourself it wasn’t much more than innocent flirting. You told yourself it meant nothing.

But deep down you knew.

It meant everything.

So you fought. Fought to be better, be a person that served him. Or at least deserved to live in his world. Someone who could be worthy. Worthy to be worth it. Worth something more than just an orphan.

But in the end, it didn’t matter how hard you fought. How fast you ran.

You would always just be an orphan.

“I’m yours,” You said holing out your hands to Slade to take, “in every way you’ll have me.” Slade smiled taking your hand in his leading you away from Nightwing.

“No” Nightwing whispered, “Y/N…”

You didn’t look back, you couldn’t look back.

“Next time” Nightwing’s voice was so soft you barely heard it over the pounding of our own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
